Sleeping Patterns
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Jazz and Prowl have been sharing a berth for vorn. The couple is thought to be one of the best matches in the history of the team. But they aren't so perfect all the time. Fluff very mild slash


**Title: Sleeping Patterns**

**Chapter: ONESHOT**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: T (For one tiny swear and some mechs-that-don't-actually-have-gender cuddling and sleeping together)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Mr. Michael Bay's. Lucky.**

**Author's Note: This is as close to crack as you're ever gonna see from me. (Why did I just say that?) And even then, it's super fluffy. So, fluff for a pairing I don't even read that much… suffer this, Ani-bot! ;p**

**Summary: Jazz and Prowl have been sharing a berth for vorn. The couple is thought to be one of the best matches in the history of the team. But they aren't so perfect all the time. **

Prowl discovered that recharging with Jazz had its quirks two days into the 'physical' phase (as Prowl referred to it) of their relationship. Prowl was a perfect military mech and he rested like the strict bot he was: lying on his back, arms at his sides, helm flat on the berth. He closed his optics and he was in recharge in minutes.

Jazz was not so simple.

Jazz needed to stretch out to get comfortable. He would let a pede hang off the berth, one hand tossed over his head, the other thrown carelessly aside. The white mech had a habit of resting with his mouth open, snoring softly. Besides all that, he _moved._

The tactician could go all cycle without a movement. If he woke up even slightly shifted, it irked him.

But Jazz? The mech never _stopped._

One moment he was lying on his back, sprawled out. The next, he was curled up against Prowl's unmoving side, nuzzling his shoulder. Then suddenly, he was lying on his front, one hand smacking Prowl in the face. And every time he turned, Jazz would kick and flail, battering his resting partner.

For the first few weeks of the relationship, Prowl was in the med bay at least once a week with scraped paint or dented plating. Ratchet figured it out after the third visit. "He's not going to quit, you know." the medic pointed out as he popped a dent in Prowl's leg armor. "I don't know what you're talking about." the SIC said stiffly. "You know full well what I'm talking about, Prowl. Jazz isn't going to settle down in recharge. He's done that weird shifting thing since he was a sparkling." Ratchet stated, raising an optic ridge. Prowl looked away and vented a sigh. "I kind of hoped…" the tactician looked up at his friend, "maybe if he spent long enough with me, I might… I don't know… rub off, or something."

Ratchet shook his helm. "No chance. All I can offer you is some advice, if you keep some core processes running during recharge, you'll be aware enough to defend yourself from these." he gestured to the scrapes down his patient's white side, "Given enough time, you'll do it by reflex. You'll be able to completely power down for recharge and still keep Jazz from busting you up in his sleep." Prowl nodded silently and raised an arm so Ratchet could better access the scrapes.

It was the fourth month of the sleeping-together-but-not-just-'cause-we-'faced-each-other-into recharge phase of their relationship (According to Jazz, that was the proper name for the current phase) that Prowl perfected the art of sleeping with Jazz.

The tactician lay down beside his already sleeping lover after kissing his helm sweetly. As he settled on his back and slipped into recharge, his reflexive processes began picking up the first signs of trouble.

Jazz started mumbling.

First, there was the kick. Prowl blocked him with a bent leg, Jazz's knee was knocked aside harmlessly.

Then, the side scrape. That was avoided by quickly shifting slightly to the right. The one-two flip of an arm flail and pede scrape was trickier, but quickly deflected with the flat of his hand against Jazz's shoulder, moving the mech aside.

Finally, the side snuggle. This was Prowl's favorite move. As the white mech cuddled against his side, Prowl rolled suddenly, wrapping his arms around his lover. Jazz wined softly, trapped. But a few unconscious kisses to his dark visor would hush him. Jazz would settle down soon enough and continue snoring softly, now held close to Prowl. The SIC smiled slightly in his rest. All of that, and he hadn't broken recharge.

Maybe they weren't the most perfect couple. Jazz was a goofball that had a bad habit of abusing his lover while recharging. Prowl was a guarded mech that kept reflex processes running, even when powered down with his partner. Perfect? No. But perfect for each other? Pretty damn close.


End file.
